


Never Better

by orphan_account



Category: Scream Queens (TV 2015)
Genre: Altho she's a cinnamon bean, BUT I know she's evil and killed innocent people, Cuz most was very very bad, F/M, I LOVE GIGI CALDWELL MORE THAN I LOVE MYSELF, I can't do tags idek, I hate tags, I'm not defending all she did
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:27:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22349509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Relationships: Gigi Caldwell/Wes Gardner
Kudos: 4





	Never Better

The wind howled and the branches on the nearby trees clattered and snapped against eachother. Rain fell, but not onto slightly damp grass or drying concrete, instead into deep, spreading puddles that could trip even a person in boots. 

When the thunder came was the worst part, even more so if lightning flashes accompanied it. The crashes made the entire campus shake and glow in the slashes of light the bolts provided. And the girl that was reminded of many horrifying things during these moments couldn't help her inner panic building at every single clap of it - Each flash and drum provided visions of events that always lingered in the back of her mind, ruining it more every day. 

She couldn't feel, couldn't move, could only barely breathe.

A sudden warmth around her waist immediately slowed her racing heart down, though the flinch that the contact prompted didn't go unnoticed as Wes moved his hand to hers. Gigi tried to focus on him despite the mixed emotions the touch provided. The terror that still clawed through her veins was far higher importance to her mind than the position she was in as Wes lightly tried to tug her back from the edge of the bed, gripping the fabric of her jacket before his hands moved back to their original positions.

The next crash of thunder was louder, almost matching the volume and sharpness of the bang she'd heard from Amy's upstairs bedroom the night everything had fallen to pieces. The sound of their mother throwing more and more bottles to the floor right after they'd return from campus. The sounds of the asylum, amongst many, many painful other things that she dared try pushing out of her thoughts.

Gigi tensed before flinching back again, a whimper escaping her as the room lit up for merely a few seconds. The familiar voice spoke to her with an immensely worried tone, speaking her name in the softest way he could whilst at the same time desperately trying to avoid mimicking the two voices he himself remembered from his time in Wallace. The tremble of Gigi's hands and rapid pace of her breathing only concerned him more. It wouldn't be the first time she'd panicked herself so much that she had barely been able to open her eyes the next morning. 

The only response Gigi gave him was a small nod of her head, she felt frozen to where she was, it felt as though if she moved she'd be punished. She could feel Wes rearrange his position to be closer to her, laying next to her and pulling her closer into his side. The warmth from Wes against her back was nice, it provided a small distraction from the memories and helped her regard other things; the soft bed was still underneath her, she wasn't in the asylum or their mother's old home. She was with Wes. 

Outside was silent for a few moments before an especially loud and eerie scream of the wind rattled the frames of the window. Gigi tried to tell herself it was all in her head, though the sound twisted into something much more sinister- Amy's terrified cries as she had entered the house with Hester and Boone in her arms, her dress and hands drenched with blood. 

Gigi turned, moving closer into Wes and pressing into the crook of his neck. She knew that if she allowed herself to cry it would throw her mind off badly the next day, though the tears that she failed to control just reminded her that she was next to him. The weather continued, but coupled with Wes next to her and him occasionally still tightening his grip gently around her she allowed her eyes to slip shut. Sleep would've been nice, but she knew all she'd see throughout the night would be replays of what memories were already plaguing her sanity.

* * *

Her eyes opened again to a crack of light coming from under the door and from the edges of curtains. It took her a moment to remember the events prior, and she knew that she was late to Kappa- they both were. 

It was strange for Wes to still be there, usually it would be Grace inexplicably letting herself through the door with a spare key and either calling for her father or swinging the door open to steal his precious playlists until he agreed to leave with her.

Gigi attempted to shake herself from his hold, only to feel him tighten his grip before she could escape, his tired voice only reinforcing her knowledge that Grace had not appeared. "Go back to sleep, Gi." She ignored the nickname but gave up on moving away, tucking herself back into the warmth of her previous position. And then the thought hit her that Wes had probably gotten even less rest than she did, he always stayed up until he knew she was asleep, she knew that, but the day prior had been tiring for everyone, the devil had barely been stopped from killing Hester, and then went after most of them when they gave the tunnels another look for any possible clues.

The feeling of guilt stabbed at her heart all over again. She opened her mouth to speak, only for Wes to beat her to it. "Never apologize. Classes were cancelled today and Grace was in a better mood so she let you sleep. Apparently Chanel isn't too fond of thunder either." 

Silent relief allowed her to relax again at the assurance that they were free to stay right where they were, nobody would be disturbing them. No more screaming from inside her head, no more memories. For the moment, at least.

Wes' voice grabbed her attention again, much more of a concerned serious tone staining it. "Are you okay now?" He sighed, moving his hand to intertwine with hers as he spoke. Gigi found herself delaying an answer, the moments of the prior night flashing in her head. It needed to be stopped somehow. She wasn't there anymore, she was with Wes, happier than she had been in years on end. 

He knew that Gigi's past was never going to be forgotten, and he knew that nothing would ever change that her entire soul was now a messy mix of chaos and art. Of course, it could affect the order of things both at Kappa and during the time they had alone. Still, he loved her for it. He always would.


End file.
